Flying love
by Partyanimal2
Summary: I don't own avatar. While Katara is collecting water she discovers something that my reveal a secret. Kataang


It was a usual day for the gang. They had been flying over the earth kingdom and had spotted a wonderful spot to set up camp. Aang led Appa to the ground with his bridle. As soon as they had landed, Katara jumped off and began to unpack. As usual, Sokka, before helping, had to eat a snack. Aang walked over to Katara, who was struggling to set up the tent, and asked," Do you need help"? She looked up from her work and smiled and responded with a pleasant yes please. He then engaged in helping her. While in the process of putting in a few poles to support the old tent, their hands brushed with the most gentle rub that immediately caused them to blush furiously, look at each other, and then quickly look away. Aang had always had this secret crush on Katara, but whenever he tried to tell her about it, something would prevent him or fear would get the best of him.

Then next day, after a good night's rest, Katara had risen and decided to go off and collect water for their journeys. She located a nearby stream and, after traveling to it, waterbended some water from the stream into the pot she had brought with her. She was about to leave when a piece of crumbled up paper struck her on the back of the head. Then she heard Aang's voice say," No that doesn't sound right". "What could he be doing out here and what is he writing about", she said while another crumbled piece of paper landed on the ground near her. She then picked up the piece of paper which had hit her which read," Dear Katara, I don't know how to explain it, but …". This aggravated katara because the rest of the page was blank. She then proceeded to the other paper, snatched it up, not without another piece of paper being thrown her direction and another frustrated yell from Aang's direction. She then started to read the second paper. "Katara, this probably isn't the best way to tell you, but it is what I guess I am going to try. I …". Not again, she thought. What was he trying to tell her. She put new hope into the third paper to have her answer. She walked to the paper gingerly, seeing how close it had landed near the rock Aang was resting on. It read," Dear Katara, I love you, I love more than anyone could think possible, this might not have been a very original way to tell you this, but …". She then looked up with a surprised look on her face. She couldn't believe what she had just discovered. She then decided it would be best to sneak away so she could have time to process all this. She slowly started to back away when she bumped the pot of water that she had dumbly left on the ground. She then kicked the pot into the river and jumped behind a tree to escape Aang's sight. " Whose there " she heard him say with a worried tone in his voice. Aang, assuming it to be nothing, went back to writing.

After thinking hard overnight about what she discovered yesterday, she had come to the conclusion that she felt the same way about Aang. She know need a way to tell Aang this without revealing she had been spying on him. Even though she really had only discovered his letters by chance, she felt like she had been spying. After a few minutes of thinking she had come up with a clever way to tell him and was ready to spring her plan into action. She then quickly snuck out of the tent to discover that Aang was still asleep on one of Appa's legs. This was what exactly what Katara had hoped for. She then, silently, tip-toed over to his sleeping body. She was lucky to avoid a twig, which she knew if she had stepped on, it would have awoken Aang. She then had finally made her way to Appa and what she was really after, Aang. All of the sudden fear caught up to her and caused her stomach to have this crazy feeling and her hands got sweaty. She was nervous about what she was going to do. She then looked upon Aang. The way the morning sun hit his skin made him completely irresistible. " He is so cute " she said to herself in her head. She then, after sitting there watching him for a few minutes, decided it was time. She then leaned in and gave him a kiss on the lips. Aang felt a strange sensation on his lips and awoke. He couldn't believe it. His crush was actually kissing him. He then, as if by instinct, wrapped his arms around her neck and kissed her back. Then they pulled apart, and almost immediately Katara said, "I love you too". They then went in for another kiss but separated one more because the gasp from Sokka.


End file.
